CARA AND KAHLAN: THE PANTY THIEF
by GREATSHOW
Summary: One-shot. Someone's been stealing Kahlan's panties.  Richard, Cara and Zedd have been acting strange lately. Kahlan does not want to suspect any of her friends, but she soon starts setting up traps for each of them in the hopes of uncovering the culprit.
1. THE STORY

**Note: **This is the PG-13/PG-14 version. The intimacy scene between Cara and Kahlan is portrayed as if it were on basic television. The explicit version of their intimacy scene can be found at livejournal under the same title.

IIII

It was a nice day in Aydindril. Zedd had finally managed to conjure up a large enough spell to send them all - himself, Richard, Kahlan and Cara - there at once, and it had been a week since the Keeper was defeated. Richard and Kahlan had decided to be married in the home of the Confessors. Richard was thrilled. Cara was her usual Mord-Sith self. And Zedd said was currently in a cheese-eating phase, eating almost all of the cheese in the Confessor's Palace...daily. The Confessor's Palace is where they had decided to stay until after the wedding. The wedding would be in another two weeks, and everyone seemed content with this...and their lives.

Kahlan, however, was not content. For the past week, someone had been stealing her undergarments. Purple, pink, silky, rough, it did not matter. All versions would be gone by morning. Morning after morning. And she'd had enough of this. She loved those panties, and having them replaced all the time, while not a hassle, considering she is the Mother Confessor and is obeyed and catered to constantly because of that, irked her. Who would be brazen enough to sneak into her room every night and rob her like this? Furthermore, who would have the means? She was well-protected by the Home Guard. And Cara also kept watch by her door.

_Wait a minute. Cara? Could she... Nah! Cara wouldn't steal my panties. What reason would she have? _And Kahlan had already asked herself the same questions about Richard and Zedd. She hated to suspect her friends, but, other than the servants keeping her room clean everyday, they were the only ones coming in out of her bedroom.

Kahlan suddenly heard a knock at the door as she stood in the middle of her room thinking about this panty thief. She asked herself again, _would Cara steal my panties?_ And again, the answer was no. Cara does not even wear panties, and she certainly would have no other reason to snatch hers up. _Would Richard? Would Richard steal my panties?_ No, he was not daring enough. And why steal them when he could just as easily try to bed her? Because he needed something to "hold him off" until their wedding night? Hmm. She hoped Richard was not wearing her panties; he always did seem a little feminine when they were alone together. And Zedd? Ugh, she didn't even want to think about that. She loved the old man, sure. But somehow, the thought of him stealing her panties repulsed her. Perhaps because he was/is like a father to her?

The knocking on the door became louder. Kahlan finally turned to the sound and answered, "Yes?"

"It's me, Cara," came the reply.

"Come on in," said Kahlan.

When Cara stepped in, Kahlan's eyes could not help but go straight to the blond woman's groin area. She kept imagining what color panties or variation thereof Cara would choose if she did prefer to wear undergarments. Which one of her many panties would be Cara's personal favorite?

"Hey, Confessor, my face is up here," Cara stated after a while. Kahlan had not realized that she had been staring for so long. When she looked up to meet Cara's gaze, she saw that the woman had a smirk on her face, arms crossed. "Not that I mind much when people fixate on that part of me...for whatever reason, but I would expect the Mother Confessor's gaze to never venture, or linger, so low," she said, now grinning wide.

Kahlan immediately blushed. "No, it's just... I thought I saw a bug near your thigh, that's all."

Cara smiled. The Mother Confessor sure could be an awful liar sometimes. "Well, whatever the case. The wizard wants everyone at the breakfast table. Says he needs to discuss something with us."

They arrived in the dining area to find Zedd stuffing his face with cheese at the table and Richard writing furiously on a piece of cloth. Kahlan sat beside Richard, and Cara beside Kahlan. "So, what is it you wanted, Zedd?" asked Kahlan, breaking up a roll with a knife and a fork.

Zedd, mouth full of cheese, looked up at the brunette as if disturbed from something of great importance. "Oh," he said, taking a cloth to his face. "I fear something terrible has happened. That a spell has been cast on us all."

Richard continued writing. Cara was staring hard at Kahlan, and Kahlan furrowed her eyebrows at Zedd. "A spell?"

"Yes," said Zedd, picking up another piece of cheese. "Haven't you noticed? Lately, I've been obsessed with eating cheese, and Richard has been obsessed with planning every detail of your wedding." Just then, Richard looked up and smiled at Kahlan, shaking his head in agreement with Zedd before returning to his writing. "However, I have been unable to figure out what you and Cara have been obsessed with. I was hoping you two were aware of this and could tell me, so that I may better understand this affliction and break it."

Kahlan was quite aware of what her current obsession was. Panties. She needed to find out who was stealing her panties. _But to tell Richard and Zedd that? How embarrassing. Unless one of them stole my panties. The perverts! No, no. Richard and Zedd would never do that_, she had to remind herself. But, again, what of Cara? She looked across at the woman to find the blond looking down at the table. Hmm. No, Cara has no reason to steal your panties. Maybe telling Zedd would help. She looked up to find Zedd stuffing his mouth with a lot of cheese, saliva spilling out over his lips. Never mind. Though she did feel sorry for his current predicament, something about telling him simply turned her off...big time. She sighed. No, she would find the panty thief herself. Then tell Richard and Zedd.

"You're sure it's a spell?" asked Kahlan.

"Oh, yes...a wizard knows," replied Zedd.

"I wish I could help, but I have no idea what I could be obsessed with," responded Kahlan.

Kahlan turned to Cara. "You, Cara?"

Cara, as if being snapped out of a trance, finally looked up from the table. Staring at the group, she pursed her lips together tightly. "No, I feel the same, Wizard." Her eyes then met Kahlan's, blazing into them.

Zedd rubbed his chin, patting the hard-at-work Richard on the back before popping another piece of cheese into his mouth. "Then I guess I'm on my own."

Later, in the hall, Kahlan met up with Cara, who was standing outside her door. "Cara?" The blond turned to her, hands on her hips near her agiels. "Look, I didn't feel comfortable telling Richard or Zedd, but I have to admit...I do have this new and weird obsession." Cara stared at her expectantly. Kahlan continued. "Panties. Someone has been stealing my panties, and I am obsessed with finding out who." Cara's eyes widened. Kahlan felt the woman would protect this secret with her life. "So you understand why I felt I couldn't tell Richard or Zedd?" asked Kahlan.

Cara nodded. "Anyone who would steal the Mother Confessor's panties deserves to feel the sting of one hundred agiels hitting them all at once. He would need to be punished," stated Cara.

"He? So you think a man did this?"

"More likely a man than a woman. If physically attracted to the person, there are many reasons to steal a woman's panties." Cara let her eyes glide over Kahlan's form. Kahlan did not seem to notice. "But with women, it is more likely she stole them because she admires the Mother Confessor and thinks her undergarments pretty."

Kahlan touched a hand to Cara's arm. "Well, listen, Cara, I've decided I'm going to catch this thief myself. Can I count on your help?"

Cara grinned. "Of course, Kahlan."

"I need you not to guard my door as closely tonight. I'm going to set up traps, and I need this culprit to have as easy access to my room as possible."

Cara grinned wider. "As easy access to your room as possible?"

"Yes. Not that it matters anyway, seeing as the culprit has still managed to get into my room night after night." Kahlan sighed. "And don't worry, I don't suspect you. I know you have no reason to seek my undergarments."

Cara arched an eyebrow, still grinning. "Of course not."

That night, Kahlan stood in her room alone. She would test Zedd first. While she hated thinking he may be the panty thief, she needed to be certain. He had the means to sneak in and out of her room so easily without discovery. He was a wizard, after all, and could simply magically appear in her room at will.

Kahlan set some cheese near her panties in her panty drawer, and hoped this would work. Zedd was more like a mouse these days, sniffing out cheese any and everywhere and Kahlan did not doubt that the aroma would lead him straight to her room. If he is the panty thief, she figured, then he could not possibly resist the cheese right next to her clothing.

After undressing and stepping into a simple, white shift, Kahlan blew out the candle beside her bed and then went to sleep, a little more content.

The next morning, however, Kahlan frowned as she looked in her drawer. The cheese was gone, but the panties were still there. Zedd had obviously been in her room. Or at least a mouse. Why were her panties still there this time? The panty thief must know she is on to him. Or - Cara! Cara was the only person she had told this to. It had to be Cara. Turning toward the door, she made a firm face. "Cara, would you come in here for a moment?"

Cara had obviously heard the request and then stepped into the room, closing the door after her. "Yes, Kahlan?"

Kahlan frowned, looking at the blond as she just stood there with a blank look on her face. "My panties are still in my drawer."

Cara's brows furrowed into confusion. "That's a good thing, right?"

"Not when you're the only person I told about this panty thief, said that I would be setting a trap for him, and then this morning..."

Cara just stared. Kahlan's jaw tightened. "Isn't it odd that after I told you I would be looking for the thief, the thieving stopped?"

Cara, suddenly realizing the implication of Kahlan's words, sneered. "Are you saying you think I'm the culprit?"

"Aren't you?"

Cara marched straight toward her, stopping just a breath away. She spoke with deep anger. "If I wanted your panties, I would not need to steal them," she said with contempt.

Kahlan challenged her gaze. "Meaning?"

Cara stepped closer, her lips barely touching Kahlan's. "I think you know what I mean." Eyes never leaving Kahlan's, she lightly placed hands to the brunette's hips.

Kahlan knocked the hands away, but remained close. "You may be able to intimidate others with your piercing green eyes, full lips, and impossibly gorgeous face, but that type of thing has no effect on me."

Just then, a knock was heard at the door and the two immediately pulled apart as Richard walked in, holding a scroll-looking paper in his hand. "Guess what, Kahlan," he said, practically skipping toward them. "I have included that jesters and puppeteers be at our wedding as well," he said, stopping in front of Kahlan to press a soft kiss to her cheek. Richard was seriously beaming. "Oh, this wedding is going to be so great, so wonderful, so full of love."

Richard went on and on about how marvelous their wedding would be and how he was planning the whole thing. Cara and Kahlan did not seem to notice; their gaze remained on each other.

That night, Kahlan decided to give Cara the benefit of the doubt. They were friends, after all. But the way Cara had looked at and touched her earlier, when accused of being the thief, gave Kahlan a certain unease. It also aroused something in her. What? Aroused? Aroused by Cara? No, no, that's silly. Wrong word. The heat she felt in that moment must have been the anger she felt at believing she had been duped by her close friend. But for the sake of their friendship, she would choose not to believe Cara as the panty thief.

As she stood in her room alone, she made up her mind to test Richard next. She left some blank scrolls and quills on the dresser containing her panties, and knew that this would lure Richard in. He had been crazy about scrolls and quills lately, because lately he had been crazy about writing of and planning their wedding. If Richard was the panty thief, he would not be able to resist stealing the scrolls and quills as well. To plant the seed, she had told Richard earlier that she had bought the utensils because she was just as excited to take part in all the planning as he was.

In her night shift, feeling content with her plan, and desperately eager to see where it leads, she blew out the candle next to her bed and decided to go to sleep.

The next morning, however, she frowned again at her panty drawer. A few of the scrolls and quills were gone, but her panties were still in her drawer. Richard was clearly there, had taken the utensils, and not even bothered to touch her panties. Kahlan sighed. She so desperately wanted to find this panty thief, but now her quest was proving futile. And with Richard and Zedd off the checklist, that only left Cara and the servants. Sitting on her bed, she looked to the door again. "Cara, would you come in here please?"

Cara entered, closing the door behind her, folding her arms, and then leaning against the wood. She pursed her lips together and looked in Kahlan's direction. "What now?"

"It's not Richard or Zedd...the panty thief. That only leaves you and the -"

"Accusing me again?"

"No, just making clear how this investigation has been going."

Cara moved off the door and shrugged. "Can I go now?"

Kahlan just eyed her. "Come here."

"I'd rather not," stated Cara, turning toward the door.

"You would dare disobey me?"

"I take orders from Richard, not you, Confessor," said Cara, opening the door.

"Well, Richard has ordered that you tend to as many of my needs as possible during the weeks leading up to our wedding, did he not?"

Cara paused at the door and closed it instantly. She turned back toward Kahlan, almost as if appalled. "And which of your many 'needs' would require I come and stand over you while you sit in bed?"

Kahlan looked to the floor, then gazed back up at Cara. "I don't want to fight... I just want to talk."

Cautious, Cara slowly walked to where Kahlan sat on the bed, and peered down at her. "What?"

"You never told me what your obsession is."

"It's like I told the wizard," said Cara. "I feel the same."

Kahlan stared at Cara with intense eyes "Come. Sit by me."

"Nope," stated Cara.

"What?"

"I said nope. Hard of hearing?"

"What is your problem?"

Cara suddenly moved in on Kahlan, bending down close and placing her arms on either side of the brunette, letting them rest on the bed. "Why don't you just go ahead and ask me: Did I take your panties?"

Kahlan looked at Cara's lips, staring there seductively without even knowing it, and then back into the blond's eyes. "Okay... Did you?"

Cara inched closer, and purred, "Would you have wanted me to?"

Knock! Knock!

Zedd came bursting in through the door, Cara and Kahlan immediately moving apart.

Kahlan looked a little flustered, and Cara steadily watched her, but Zedd did not seem to notice.

"Kahlan," Zedd frowned her way. "We're out of cheese! How could you let this happen? This is not how a Mother Confessor should run her land," stated Zedd with a whimper.

"I'll take care of it," Kahlan acknowledged, not taking her eyes off Cara, and thinking that they would need to get Zedd help soon.

"That's more like it," said Zedd, turning his nose upward as though a spoiled child and then walking out the door. Cara followed him, and Kahlan did not bother to stop her.

Later that day, Kahlan walked the streets of Aydindril. She had needed to be alone, but Richard had insisted that Cara follow her. And so she did, several feet back, as though a stalker stalking its prey. Every now and then, Kahlan would feel the blond's eyes on her, and would turn to look over her shoulder at Cara. But when she did, Cara always seemed to be looking off at the markets they passed by.

Most of the side streets were narrow with tightly packed buildings and tiny courtyards and the streets occupied a lot of people. Most of them would smile the Mother Confessor's way and come up to greet her, while others were scared away by Cara's menacing gaze.

After walking a few more minutes, Kahlan decided she was tired of walking alone. More importantly, she was furious with Cara for her actions earlier in the day. How could she have the nerve to move so impossibly close to her and ask such a question: "_Would you have wanted me to?_"

Kahlan frowned. She would not tolerate this. She turned around and walked to Cara, and, without speaking, interlocked an arm with hers, pulling her along. Cara's mouth dropped open. Kahlan smirked, while using her other hand to wave at the people. "You didn't think you were getting off that easily, did you?"

Cara finally got a hold of herself and sneered. "I suppose not. I never seem to 'get off' these days anyway."

Kahlan's eyes went wide and she looked at the woman. Cara somehow seemed to be smiling with her eyes. Was she saying what she thought she was saying? Kahlan felt herself blush before turning back to the onlookers in the streets. The nerve of the blond. She would ignore it. Besides...she had a way of getting back at her. "If you're not the panty thief, then you won't mind escorting me to an undergarment store, would you?" Cara's mouth dropped open again. Kahlan saw this out of her peripheral vision and smiled. "If you are not the culprit, then you should have no problem controlling yourself in such a store...with me," Kahlan reasoned.

Cara closed her mouth and she gritted her teeth. "Fine."

Once they reached the closest clothing store with all sorts of undergarments, Kahlan insisted Cara follow her back to the section where they were allowed to try on things without purchase.

"Stand over there, in front of me," said Kahlan. She held up a pair of silk, black panties. "I'm going to try these on."

Cara's heart nearly stopped. The panties did not leave much to the imagination. The panties were barely even panties at all. Would the Mother Confessor really wear something so...so... Well, for lack of a bigger/better word...hot? She sighed with frustration. "For Richard on your wedding night, I take it?"

Kahlan started to pull up her white dress as she held the panties in her right hand. She stared at Cara with a pointed look. "If no one steals them first."

Seeing Kahlan's now exposed thigh, Cara turned her back to the woman.

"What are you doing?" asked the brunette.

"You would have me watch you undress?"

"Why should it matter if we're both women and you're not the panty thief?"

Cara turned back to her. Eyed her up and down as though she were a meal on a plate, ready to be eaten. "You do realize, Confessor...that I've been with many...many women?" she said with an arched eyebrow in the most seductive manner.

Kahlan stopped in her place, and - for reasons unknown to her - was blushing furiously. "Turn back around! Turn back around!" she nearly screamed.

Cara did, and with a huge grin on her face.

The next morning, Kahlan awoke to find a letter placed in her drawer where her panties should be. All of her panties were gone. The panty thief had clearly struck again, and this time had left a note. The note read: "_Tried to catch me, I see, Confessor. Well, you're not smart enough to catch __me. I will keep stealing your panties, you little tease, and you will like it._"

Kahlan did not even look at the door this time before calling Cara's name. Cara entered, casual as usual, and again closing the door behind her.

Kahlan, in her shorter, white shift, turned to the woman, eyes blazing with fury. "Did you write this?"

Cara folded her arms across her chest defiantly. "Why ask if you're so sure I'm the culprit?"

Kahlan marched over to Cara, and threw the letter in her face. "Spirits, Cara. Why are you doing this to me?"

Cara unfolded her arms and scoffed. She wanted to shake the brunette like crazy. "Why am I doing this to you? Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're beautiful, Kahlan. Absolutely stunning! And lately you've been touching me longer than you need to, standing closer to me closer than you need to, and even coming close to making me watch you undress! I'm the one who should be asking the 'Why are you doing this to me?' question! Me, Kahlan! Me!"

Kahlan's face suddenly softened, but she felt all kinds of awkward as she stared into those blazing green eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Cara rolled her eyes and released an exasperated sigh. "You always ask that." Mocking Kahlan, she had to let the woman know how silly she sounded. "_What do you mean? What do you mean? What do you mean_?" Cara touched two hands to either side of Kahlan's shoulders, and brought their bodies closer together, so close they were only a breath away, just like last time. "Do you know any other question?" asked Cara.

Abruptly, both looked toward the door. This was the time someone would usually interrupt them. Richard with his fruity and fruitier ideas. Zedd with his cheese-smelling breath bearing down on them while complaining about the Confessor's duty to keep cheese in stock within the palace. Yes, this was the time they would usually pull apart. "That door is going to fling open, isn't it?" Cara asked. "Any moment now," Kahlan replied nervously. But when the door did not budge, they turned back to each other, breaths hitching. "This is what I mean," said Cara, lowering her face to Kahlan's.

Kahlan's eyes rested on Cara's lips, those glorious, full lips. When those lips touched hers, so soft and pillowy, she could not help but release a moan. Cara was playing with her. She had to be. Cara could not feel this way about her. She had thought she was the only one with such...urges. It was somehow safer if only one of them felt this way. Richard would never get hurt, for one. But now Cara's tongue was entering her mouth, teasing her tongue...wet and soft...and so warm... Like what it must be like between Cara's legs.

Kahlan gasped at the thought that just passed through her mind, which only seemed to ignite an even bigger moan from Cara. Between Cara's legs? What was she thinking? Did she just think that? How could she think that about Cara?

Cara moved her lips to simply graze over Kahlan's. "Kahlan..." She licked the brunette's lips with such sensuality that Kahlan knew she had to stop this right now or else she'd wind up bent over the bedpost by the blond...and willingly.

Slap!

She had slapped Cara, and now Cara stood looking her straight in the face, hand on her cheek. "You ever do that again," said Kahlan, "and I'll confess you on the spot."

There was clear hurt on Cara's face, something she had rarely seen through the woman's tough Mord-Sith exterior, and she regretted it instantly. Frowning and seething with rage, Cara stormed her way out the door.

In the hall, she came across Richard. Skipping along with a scroll and quill in his hand, he uttered, "What a beautiful day it is. The flowers are blooming. The birds are chirping, and the sun is -"

Cara punched him in the face without even looking at him.

Later at dinner, Kahlan sat next to Richard, and Cara sat next to Zedd across the table. Richard was holding his sore and clearly bruised jaw. He looked up, across the table, and mouthed "I forgive you" to Cara. Cara simply rolled her eyes.

Zedd munched more on cheese than on the deer meat in front of them and was telling them of his progress in finding out what spell they are under. "It's the Spell of Indulgence," he said, taking a sip of wine to help down the cheese. "It's not things we would normally indulge in, but it's indulgence nevertheless. I still believe we were all affected by it and that Cara and Kahlan have obsessions as well, whether aware of them or not." Cara and Kahlan exchanged brief glances as the wizard went on. "I believe it's getting worse. I am having more of a difficult time focusing on what is truly happening around me, and it appears Richard is as well." Zedd looked to Richard, who was already busy writing again. "I will need to work harder to break this spell."

Cara yawned. "Yeah, yeah, can I go to bed now?"

When she saw Zedd now stuffing his mouth with cheese and apparently not having heard her, she figured this must be what he meant about it getting worse. She also took that as permission to leave and got up from the table.

Kahlan immediately looked up at her. "You won't be standing watch outside my door tonight?"

Not even bothering to look at her, and answer such a stupid question, Cara just walked off.

An hour later, Kahlan was in the dining area alone. Sitting in the dark. Panties were still on her mind. And now...so was Cara. Whether the panty thief or not, she had this incessant need to confront Cara. Perhaps because she liked the thought of where it would lead? Down Cara's panties perhaps? No, no. Why was she having these thoughts? And Cara doesn't wear panties, remember?

Sighing, Kahlan got up from the table and left for her room.

Once she got to her room, she saw that indeed no one was standing watch outside her door. She moved closer to it, and saw, however, that it was ajar. She pushed her way inside and nearly yelped at the sight. There was Zedd, roaming through her panty drawer like a mad man, one pair of panties on his head. As if caught red-handed, he turned toward Kahlan, raising his hands up. "Kahlan, I-"

For some reason, tears started to well up in her eyes, and she cursed the day she had ever met Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander. "You're a sick man," Kahlan spat out.

"Kahlan," he stood.

"Get out!"

"But, Kahlan."

"I said get out, Zedd! If you ever valued me as a friend, you will do me this one favor right now."

Zedd looked down to the ground and saw a lone piece of cheese by the bed where he stood. Fighting the urge to pick it up, he walked past it...and then past Kahlan...eyes downcast. Kahlan slammed the door behind him and then rushed to the bed, throwing herself onto it to sob into her pillows. "Zedd is the panty thief. Nooooooooooooo!" She kicked her legs against the bed dramatically, "Nooooooooooooo!"

Only a few moments into her sobbing, she heard knocks on the door. "I said go away, Zedd."

"It's me," came the voice on the other end.

"Cara?"

"Yes."

Kahlan sat up, wiping at her eyes. "Come in."

Cara came in with clear concern on her face, taking care of the door before moving to Kahlan. "I heard sobbing when I passed your door. Are you okay?"

Kahlan's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You decided to stand guard, after all?"

Cara sat on the bed beside her. "Yes. I suppose I have too deep of a soft spot for you."

At that, Kahlan drew Cara into a hug and the tears started flowing again. "I'm sorry."

Cara moved back to look her in the eyes. "Why? What's wrong?"

Kahlan flailed her arms about. "Zedd is the panty thief," she sobbed.

Cara touched a hand to Kahlan's shoulder. "Oh Kahlan."

Kahlan stared up at Cara, a hint of shame on her face as she eyed the blond. "I'm sorry I accused you. I should have known you would never... But I thought Zedd would never either."

She cried some more, Cara's right hand roaming through her raven hair.

"He was like a father to me," said Kahlan, resting her head on Cara's chest.

"Shhh." Cara pressed a kiss to Kahlan's temple, using her hand in the brunette's hair to lift her head up. "You couldn't have known what a pervert he would be. Shhh. I'm here now."

Kahlan stared into those green eyes. So soothing. So caring. So honest. She wanted to get lost in them. Get lost in Cara. "Make love to me," she said without thinking.

"But, Kahlan -"

Before Cara could protest any further, Kahlan was pressing her lips against the blond's. And hard. She pushed Cara back with all her weight, lying on top of her, as she let her fingers roam.

Cara had been waiting for this moment for too long and was not about to let her chance to dominate Kahlan pass her by. Rolling them over so that she was now on top, she licked at Kahlan's throat. "You've wanted me all along, haven't you, Kahlan?" She pulled Kahlan's white dress up with one hand, using her other hand to graze over Kahlan's chest. She could see the tiny buds poking out, through the fabric, and it was driving her mad. Her other hand snaked up to Kahlan's inner thigh. "I said you've wanted me all along, haven't you?"

"Yes." Kahlan moaned and bucked into Cara. "You are so delicious," breathed Cara. "So very delicious."

Kahlan, not knowing where to put her hands, braced them against the pillows.

Outside Kahlan's door, Richard passed by with a scroll and quill in his hand, smiling wide. He had heard moans and groans and the occasional holler coming from the room. "What's this?" he asked "Why, these are the sounds I have been looking for - that raw emotion, a perfect addition to the music I have selected for my and Kahlan's wedding."

He twirls. Then twirls again. He tries to unlock the door. "It's locked? My beloved must not want to be disturbed. She is working on a musical piece herself. How wonderful. I shall listen to my heart's content."

At that, Richard sat back against the door, and started writing. "I shall write what I hear."… A loud groan! An "mmm-mm, ah-ah." An "I want you, I want you." A "spread them wider!" A "move it to the left, no, to the right." A "Hello, Great Creator!" All music to Richard's ears. What an interesting string of sounds, he thought.

Back inside Kahlan's room, Cara and Kahlan, naked as the day they were born, panted and sweated as they pressed into each other. Cara had taken her. "How does that feel, Kahlan? You like that, don't you?" A loud scream escaped Kahlan's mouth. Cara was still on top, and Kahlan now had her legs wrapped tightly around the blond's waist.

Cara pressed harder.

"Ahhhh!" Kahlan groaned.

"Shhh," Cara whispered against her ear. "You can handle this, or else you wouldn't have initiated it." Cara removed the contact.

Kahlan looked up at her and whimpered. "Return it."

"Ask nicely."

"Cara, return it... Now."

"Or what? You'll confess me?"

She grabbed Cara's fingers. "Damn it." She yanked them back to her, and slowly guided Cara. "Spirits, yes."

Cara grinned. "Well, aren't you a dirty thing."

"Shut up, Cara," whispered Kahlan, using her free hand to pull the blond's lips to hers. Cara kissed her feverishly, urging her tongue to tame Kahlan's. "Mmm," Kahlan breathed. "Cara, you wanted me in that clothing store, didn't you?"

"Yes." She placed a kiss to Kahlan's throat, making the brunette grind harder into her. "I've wanted you for some time now, Kahlan." She moved to Kahlan's chest, wanting to enjoy as much of the beautiful flesh as she could. Kahlan released a low, guttural sound at the sensation, and Cara pressed harder into her. "I love it that up until now you were basically a virgin, Kahlan. That means I'm your first. Your true first." Kahlan moaned louder, realizing just how true Cara's words actually were. She did not remember making love to Richard that time she had been split into two separate entities. And since defeating the Keeper, her and Richard had waited, wanting their wedding night to be even more special. Cara knew all of this, and now Cara sucked at her throat. Kahlan moaned louder even. "Don't confess me," said Cara. She rubbed her thumb over Kahlan's stomach, Kahlan arching into her with a loud scream. "If you do, I won't be able to do this to you ever again."

Kahlan turned over on Cara so that she was now on top. Without warning, she took Cara. Cara yelped. Kahlan giggled against her chin. Cara panted into her. "This...this is what I wanted to do to you, Cara," said Kahlan, "ever since you kissed me earlier today." Cara grasped at the bed. "I'd had 'urges' toward you before, but never to this extent. She moved up to kiss Cara's lips, letting her tongue seek out Cara's.

Cara puckered her full, red her lips against Kahlan's in a most teasing manner. She closed her eyes, and then let her head fall back into the pillows. She moved her hips in rhythm to Kahlan's thrusts.

Kahlan used her free hand to sink into Cara's blond locks and pull their faces together so that Cara would open her eyes again. When she finally did, Kahlan spoke once more. "Don't confess you, you say?...We'll see what we can do about that." Their lips locked and they kissed passionately, pushing into each other...all night long.

The next morning, Kahlan awoke with a big smile on her face. Not only was she not worried about panties anymore, she could only think of Cara. She stretched out her arms to find that she was alone. Where was Cara?

A little later, in the dining area, Kahlan, wearing a simple brown dress, feeling that white did not seem to suit her this morning, entered to find everyone sitting around the table, joking and eating breakfast. Richard did not have a scroll and quill in his hand, though a few scrolls were beside him. Zedd was not eating cheese. And Cara looked like her usual Mord-Sith self...but with a grin.

Zedd looked up at Kahlan and smiled. "Oh, Kahlan. Join us. Join us."

Kahlan moved to the table and sat beside Richard. Though Richard intertwined their fingers, her eyes immediately moved to meet Cara's. Her want for this woman who was sitting across from her was something she could not even try to ignore anymore. But the blond was looking down at the table.

"The spell has been lifted," said Zedd. "It was a vile trick played on us by Shota. You see, other than myself, I knew there was only one other person with skill enough to cast such a spell. So quickly anyway. And since it was not me, that only left her."

Kahlan was still eyeing Cara, who was still looking down at the table, but she managed to tear her eyes away from the blond and look up at Zedd. "Did she say why she did it?"

"She was bored," Zedd chuckled.

Richard and Cara chuckled as well.

Kahlan looked at them all as though they were still under some spell. "This is all amusing? A witch-woman decides to screw with our lives because she was bored...and it's funny?"

Zedd waved a hand. "Kahlan. Kahlan, we have had a few hours to digest this information. We've been discussing it since seven. It's ten now."

"Yeah," said Richard." He handed Kahlan his few scrolls. "Read some of this stuff. It's hilarious. I don't even remember most of it. I can't believe you all put up with me for as long as you did."

Kahlan took the scrolls and looked over them. Indeed, most of what was written was funny... Until she came across the final one, which seemed to be of a very heated scene between two people. Wait! These were words and other sounds spoken/made between her and Cara during their love-making.

Kahlan's face shot up in panic. "Richard, did you read all these?"

He smiled her way. "No, just the first one, and a little bit of the second one."

"Good," she sighed. She could see that he was telling the truth. "I think I'll hang on to this one."

"Why?"

"Because it has some personal things in it about me... Things I'd rather you not read." She looked toward Cara, but the Mord-Sith was still looking down.

Zedd stated something else. "Oh, and Shota said she got the biggest laugh out of making Cara steal panties!"

Only then did Cara's eyes lock on Kahlan's. Kahlan's mouth dropped open in complete horror.

"That's another thing we were laughing about," said Zedd. "When you found me in your room last night, Kahlan, it was because someone had lured me in there with the scent of cheese. That someone was Cara. Ashamed of being a panty thief, she tried to frame me as the culprit."

Richard had now let go of Kahlan's hand and was slapping his own hands against the table laughing. "Priceless."

Kahlan's jaw was now set tight and her eyes blazed with anger as she stared at the blond.

Cara smirked. Then got up and walked to Kahlan. She bent by her ear and whispered. "Looks like your panties weren't the only thing I stole."

And with that, she walked out the entrance, leaving Richard and Zedd to chuckle and Kahlan to seethe with pure rage. "That bitch!" Kahlan thought.

**THE END**


	2. BEHIND THE SCENES AND DELETED SCENES

**For this story: "Behind the Scenes"** usually represents scenes we did not know about and ultimately did not see, though the final two (4 and 5) are of situations we did know about; all these scenes, if included (with the exclusion of 2), would have ruined the overall the story.  
**"Deleted scenes," **with the exception of deleted scenes 3 and 5, represents scenes we knew about but did not see; in other words, these scenes could have been incorporated into the story without ruining the overall story.

And as usual, this is the PG-13/PG-14 version. The intimacy scene between Cara and Kahlan is portrayed as if it were on basic television. The explicit version of their intimacy scene can be found at livejournal under the same title. Poem was altered a tiny bit as well.

**Behind the Scenes 1**

Cara paced back and forth, one hand under her chin, in the bedroom that had been provided to her during her stay in Aydindril. Panties lined her bed, and plenty were on the floor. Purple, pink, silky, rough, it did not matter. All versions were useless to her by morning, when it seemed her need for the garments would cease. All versions except those belonging to the one woman, Kahlan Amnell. She stalked to the bed and picked up a pair of Kahlan's panties. Rubbing a hand along them first, she soon sniffed them like there was no tomorrow. "Kahlan," she thought. She was in deep and she knew it. For the past week now, she had been stealing women's panties, but especially the Mother Confessor's...the one named Kahlan Amnell. And now Kahlan may soon find out. Earlier in the day, she had asked Cara to help her catch the panty thief. Little did the brunette know...that panty thief was staring her right in the face.

Cara sat on the bed and sighed. "What is wrong with me?" She really wanted to know the answer to that question. Sure, when dared by one of her Mord-Sith sisters years ago, she'd danced naked in front of an elderly couple before killing them, which was painful because she hated dancing. A year before that, once her back was turned, she'd been knocked in the head with an agiel by a young brat she was training and had become the laughing stock of the Mord-Sith temple for the rest of day. And then there was that time when Lord Rahl had laughed her out of his bedroom when she insisted she did not know he required her mouth touch every part of him. But she was much younger then, and none of that was as embarrassing as being forced to steal Kahlan's panties. The one woman she desired more than any other was now being forced upon her through magical means. Wicked means. Not that she minded holding and sniffing such wondrous drawers, she did not want it to be like this. She wanted Kahlan to offer up her panties willingly and say, "Here, Cara, you may sniff my panties."

Cara suddenly frowned at that thought. She wanted Kahlan's permission to sniff her damn panties? What was she, a dog?" Cara nearly growled. "Ugh, the person who cast this spell must die." And she was quite sure Zedd had been right about it being a spell. She hated this stupid urge to snatch up female undergarments, but at the same time…it had made her more aware of her feelings for Kahlan, and they were definitely more than sisterly feelings.

A knock came at the door and Cara nearly yelled at the person to go away, but she heard a familiar voice. "It's Richard," came the almost-singing affirmation.

Cara's eyes went wide. "Um, just a moment." Quickly, she scooped up an armful of panties and ran to her closet, opening it and trying to stuff them in. But her closet was too full with undergarments already and the material was spilling out everywhere. Damn it! She braced herself against the closet, bending down to pick up the several panties that had seeped out, and finally managed to seal all the panties back inside the confines.

Cara moved back from the wood, then looked to the floor; there were still a good number of panties scattered all about.

"Cara, what's taking so long, my dear," said Richard from behind the door.

Cara sneered. "Dear"? What in the Creator's name was wrong with Richard?

She scooped up an armful of panties off the floor and then dashed to her bed, stuffing the undergarments under there. Back and forth, back and forth.

"Cara? Come on now, Cara. Cara. Cara. Cara. Cara. Cara."

Cara rolled her eyes at Richard's persistence. And wait a damn second. What was that?

"Cara, lala-lala, Cara, lala-lala?"

Richard was singing? Singing her name? She ground her teeth together violently. Oh, yes, she would have to murder the person behind this madness.

Cara stood with the last armful of panties, and, not knowing what else to do with them, threw them over her shoulder...out the window.

Outside, the wind carried the panties to different parts of the streets. One pair hit a scrawny fellow planting flowers along the road; he pulled the drawers from his face and thanked the Creator for the answer to spicing up his and his wife's sex life. Another pair landed before an elderly man walking with a cane; he snatched them up and mumbled something about this being the most "action" he'd had in years. One of the final pairs, a most revealing design, found its way to a little girl who shocked her mother when she said she wanted to wear pretty stuff like that when she grew up.

Back in Cara's room, Cara leaned near the window and grinned toward the door. "Come in, Richard."

The door flew open, Richard using his feet to slide toward her. Quill and piece of cloth in hand, he moved into her personal space before halting. Cara smirked, looking down at the objects in his grasp. "We'll have to get you a scroll," she said.

He waved her off. "No, no, no time for that." Smiling wide, and then moving close to her face only to laugh madly in it, he sneaked back just a bit.

"Richard, why are you acting like a child who knows something I don't?"

Richard looked down, fidgeting with the cloth and quill. "Because... Because..."

"Because what?" Cara had nearly lost her patience.

He looked up to stare her in the face, eyes pleading. "I need help...with...with pleasures of the flesh."

"Pleasures of the flesh?" Cara seemed somewhat confused as to what the Seeker was asking. He couldn't be asking what she assumed.

He looked from Cara, to the open door and then back to Cara again, whispering, "Yes, you know...bumping my parts with Kahlan's parts."

Heavens! He was asking it. Cara arched an eyebrow, and nearly giggled. She did not know what this spell had done to Richard, but he was both annoying and funny. "You need my help...making love to Kahlan?"

"Shhh," he said, looking toward the door again, and then back to Cara.

Cara was certain she was in over her head when it came to this annoyingly funny Richard, but she would try. She walked toward the open door, closed it, then moved back to her bed where Richard stood. "Sit down," she said. He did, but she did not bother to sit beside him. This Richard was somewhat unpredictable, and she did not need him trying to have "pleasures of the flesh" with her.

"Richard," she said. He had already started writing again, using a book near the bedstand as the backbone for his cloth. "You're not a virgin. And I'm fairly certain you are..." Richard was now humming as he wrote. Cara reluctantly continued, "...somewhat capable of pleasing women intimately. So why would you need my help?"

He grinned, now writing furiously, and not even attempting to look up at her. "Soon, my and Kahlan's wedding day will be upon us, and I want our love-making wonderfully planned out."

Cara placed her hands on her hips, looking down at Richard as if he were some foreign creature she'd never heard of. "Richard, it's better to act in the moment when it comes to..." She sighed, seeing that she would just be wasting her breath trying to discourage this version of Richard to cease and desist on this particular matter. "What seems to be the problem?"

Richard seemed to be nearly out of ink, and pulled out a small inkwell from his boot. "I'm not a virgin, but Kahlan..."

"Doesn't remember when you two... Right," continued Cara. She folded her arms across her chest. "And you've never been with someone so...pure."

Richard, his quill now inked up again, fell back against the bed and continued writing. "Exactly. And she never seems to get too excited whenever we're close to making the birds sing."

"The birds sing?" thought Cara. What a weird analogy for -

"Cara, I want her super excited when I pull her down on the bed, ready to ravish her. She says she's never too flustered because my face gives her calm. But, you see, I want her flustered. I wanted her wild and untamed."

Cara chuckled. That a boy.

"I want us to get crazy." Richard peeped out from behind his writing cloth, and arched his eyebrows up and down…provocatively at Cara.

Cara burst out laughing. She just couldn't handle it anymore. "Okay, okay listen." She thought for a moment. But then it hit her - Richard would soon be bedding the one woman she wanted. Could she just give him the information he needed and then stand by and let it happen? What choice did she have, though? The two would mate eventually. Hmm... But perhaps the mating didn't have to go well? She loved Richard like a brother, she did, and wanted to remain loyal to him, extremely so, but she couldn't very well have him bringing Kahlan to the throes of ecstasy. "Richard..."

"Yes," he said, still pinning down something on the cloth.

"I know what you must do..."

He waited for her answer patiently, still scribbling.

"Nothing," said Cara. She realized it wasn't the best plan to stop Richard and Kahlan from "making the birds sing." And, instantly, she placed a hand to her head. Goodness, now she was beginning to talk like him. But she needed to buy herself some sort of time until she could bed Kahlan first. It wouldn't be easy, given how wrapped up in the man Kahlan was, but she had noticed the Confessor looking at her in what she felt was more than a friendly manner...more than once, actually; it was almost like the Confessor wanted her. If Cara was any bit correct about those looks, then she had a chance.

"Cara, have you lost your mind?"

Now it was Cara's turn to peep out at Richard. She did, from behind the hand on her head, and he was looking at her with what seemed to be much clarity, the look non-fruity Richard would have given her.

"I cannot very well do nothing. Love-making is required. Expected. Wanted."

Curses! So he wasn't a complete idiot under this spell. Whatever... On to Plan B. "What I meant, Richard..." He'd already gone back to writing. "...is that you should do nothing that would cause her to become nervous. Take it as a good thing that she remains so calm in such close proximity as you." Cara smirked. "There are things - simple things - you could do to prepare her for the big event, however."

Richard shot up, back straight, and stared up at Cara. "Like what?"

Cara grinned, and finally sat down beside him, patting him hard on the back. "Here, let me tell you."

**Deleted Scene 1**

It was night and Zedd magically appeared in Kahlan's room. Earlier today, he had just told them all - Richard, Kahlan and Cara - of the spell that had been cast on them, and how he would try to break it. And yet here he was standing in Kahlan's room by her bed where he sensed the presence of cheese.

He looked over to the bed and saw that Kahlan was most certainly asleep, covers pulled up to her neck, and obviously quite snug. She was even stirring in her sleep, something Zedd found absolutely adorable. As he leaned over to kiss her on the head, she mumbled something; he couldn't make it out, but it sounded cute. His lips a breath away from her head, she spoke again, but clearly this time, which stopped Zedd in his place: "No, Zedd, I'm not talking about the mission, I'm talking about your breath... Please...get it under control... Smells like moldy old cheese."

Zedd yanked his head away from Kahlan's so fast one would think her face was on fire. He frowned, then turned his nose upward. How rude, he thought. In the future, he would no longer hold back in telling her just how much she smelled after a week's journey without access to a nearby stream.

He waved his hand over the drawer, made it open at will and levitated the cheese right out of the confines and into his hands. After that, he once again turned his nose upward at the raven-haired beauty and then magically disappeared from the room.

**Behind the Scenes 2**

It was noon and Richard stopped outside Kahlan's door, eager to use the skills Cara had provided him with. Skills to be used on his beloved, to help her get in "the mood."

After knocking and being invited in, he danced gracefully toward Kahlan, the scroll and quill in his hand responding beautifully to his every movement.

Kahlan giggled. "What is this all about?"

Richard beamed her way. "A poem for my true love."

Kahlan stood by her bed, and extended her hand with a smile as Richard handed her the scroll. She grinned down at the words without reading them. "You really shouldn't have."

Richard kissed her cheek and clasped his hands behind his back, eagerly awaiting judgment.

Kahlan tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear, and began reading the poem aloud:

_My plan is devious_

_Such a devious, loving plan_

_To better further a goal that_

_I desire for my own hands_

_Do you plan it like I do?_

_So sweet-so wet_

_Yet hidden between the deviousness_

_That are your own legs_

_Your legs are closed to me _

_And it's teasing and unkind, _

_Remarkably out of line_

_To deny what is so deservedly mine_

_Maybe you should open them,_

_go on, give it a try_

_For this plan of mine I speak of_

_Will certainly try to pry _

_Pry them open, not to the world_

_But only to me _

_It is your rightful duty, my love_

_To please me, you see_

_So though I await our wedding night_

_For the biggest pleasure of all_

_I ask of you a little sample _

_Just a tiny sample of your walls_

_A look or a touch - my hands - or my lead _

_To help this devious plan of mine _

_Come forth and be appeased_

Kahlan simply rolled up the scroll and smiled. "Richard?"

"Yes, my love," he grinned. "Oh, I knew you would love it. It speaks of the most passionate of intimacies. Of the most loving of all practices. Of the most beautiful of all-

Kick! Grind!

Richard fell to his knees, stiff as a board.

Kahlan walked over his now heaving body, and left him to cup his manhood in agony.

**Deleted Scene 2**

It was night and Richard quietly entered Kahlan's room. He was surprised that no one was standing watch outside her door, and decided he would have to talk to Cara about that soon. Right now, he was concerned with acquiring more scrolls and quills. Kahlan had told him that she had some extra scrolls and quills in her room, for she was also busy planning their wedding day. He smiled at the thought.

He looked over to the bed and saw that Kahlan was most certainly asleep, covers pulled up to her neck, and obviously quite snug. She was even stirring in her sleep, something Richard found absolutely adorable. He moved to her bed, and as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, she mumbled something; he couldn't make it out, but it sounded so cute. His lips a breath away from hers, she spoke again, but clearly this time, which stopped Richard in his place: "Spirits, Cara...you're so bad... Yeah, you are... Mm... But what about Richard?... Mmm... No, not there, Cara, Richard might find out."

Richard sighed. So sweet, he thought. Even as she sleeps, she plans our wedding. He moved to push a strand of hair out of her face and stood. Beside him were scrolls and quills on a dresser. He grabbed the utensils as quietly as he could, then walked out the room, beaming even brighter than before.

**Behind the Scenes 3 **

It was day, and Cara had reentered the nearest clothing store. The one she had walked through earlier, with Kahlan as they browsed for various undergarments. Kahlan now waited outside, and Cara had told the brunette she left one of her agiels behind.

Cara had purposely done so, of course. Near the rack, she grabbed the panties Kahlan had tried on and moved to the store clerk.

Outside, Kahlan watched people pass by in the streets. She grinned. Did Cara think she was stupid? The Mord-Sith never forgot her agiels, and she knew why the blond had reentered the store. For her panties. The panties she had tried on, and then purposely decided not to purchase. This was a test, and Cara had failed. Cara was most definitely the panty thief. And Kahlan didn't know whether this angered...or excited her.

Back inside, Cara sneered at the female store clerk.

"I'm sorry, but those panties are from the used rack. Used panties are not for purchase, unless you are the one who used them," said the clerk. She was a plump woman, moles all over her face and one missing front tooth. She barely eyed Cara as she folded panties on the counter near her. She knew what to do. The Mother Confessor had given her orders to refuse the Mord-Sith access to these particular panties at all costs... Well, almost all costs. The plump woman smiled.

Cara looked down at the floor, frowned, then raised her agiel.

The plump woman smacked her teeth as if bored. "And don't even try to threaten me. I know the Mother Confessor will not tolerate you harming an innocent." She sighed. "Now either purchase something new, as in fresh. Or leave."

Cara panicked. She needed those panties. Kahlan's panties. With Kahlan's scent. She looked up at the woman, eyes pleading. "There must be something I can do."

At that, the plump clerk stared at the blond and grinned wide, missing front tooth and all. "I can think of one thing," she said, circling a hand near her exposed cleavage. Cara looked horrified. The woman continued anyway, "But we'll need to remain discreet. Don't want my husband finding out about this."

Cara, eyes big, tried to stifle a very sad whimper. She didn't want to bed this troll, but she needed those damn panties. Even though it was day, the panty spell seemed to work at all times as far as Kahlan was concerned. Defeated, she sighed and nodded in the plump woman's direction. The things she would do in the name of Kahlan.

The plump woman moved from behind the desk, and took Cara's hand into hers. "This way," she batted her eyes as if smitten. They moved to the back, to a secret room. A room Cara would never forget.

Several minutes later, outside, Cara emerged from the store with a grim expression on her face. Kahlan stood beside her. "What took so long?"

Cara, eyes focused on the ground and grasping both of her agiels tightly near her sides, shrugged. "Misplaced it farther than I thought."

"Where?"

"Not important."

Kahlan watched her carefully; it was almost as though the Mord-Sith had been rebroken. She wasn't sure why, but she hated the idea of Cara having been sexually intimate with another woman... Still, she thought, Cara deserved this for her brazen deceit. And what was the harm when the blond clearly had not enjoyed it?

Kahlan, doing her best to suppress giggles, moved to view Cara's neck. She saw a large, red circle marking the flesh; clearly a love-bite, referred to as a hickey in other parts of the land. "What's this?" she teased, touching a hand to it.

Cara winced, moving away from the contact. "It's nothing, Kahlan."

"But, it looks pretty bad. Maybe -"

"Shut up, Kahlan."

Cara moved ahead of her, grumbling about something under her breath.

Kahlan moved behind her, snickering silently.

**Behind the Scenes 4**

It was night and Cara quietly entered Kahlan's room. She'd had enough of the woman's taunting. And the accusations, even though true, only fueled her anger. She'd decided to taunt a little bit of her own, steal Kahlan's panties once again, and leave a note. The only reason she'd been able to stop for two nights before was because she'd locked herself in her room for a little while and had gotten "Kahlan high" off as many of the Confessor's panties as she could. Used...fresh...new, it did not matter; those panties were enough to kill the urge to steal more from the Mother Confessor for those two nights at least. But now she could no longer fight the urge. She needed those drawers.

She looked over to the bed and saw that Kahlan was most certainly asleep, covers pulled up to her neck, and obviously quite snug. She was even stirring in her sleep, something Cara found absolutely adorable. She moved to her bed, and as she leaned over to kiss the raven-haired beauty lightly on the cheek, the other woman mumbled something; Cara couldn't make it out, but it sounded so cute. Her lips just a breath away from Kahlan's, Kahlan spoke again, but clearly this time, which stopped Cara in her place: "No, Richard, I don't want to play 'Find the snake in your pants,' not tonight."

Cara made a most disgusted face, and yanked her head away from Kahlan's so fast one would think Kahlan had the plague. She stood, frowning down at the woman. Ugh, she thought. She was quite sure that mental image would never leave her mind.

Upset, she quickly grabbed all the panties from Kahlan's panty drawer, and replaced the absence with the note. "Damn near deserves this if she's been doing that with him," she remarked under her breath.

Shaking her head in disapproval once again at the brunette, she walked out the door, panties crowding her arms.

**Deleted Scene 3**

It was day, and Richard lay in Kahlan's arms sobbing, while holding his jaw.

"She punched me, Kahlan. Punched me!"

"Shhh," Kahlan soothed, raking fingers through his hair as they both rested on her bed.

"I was only minding my own business, saying what a beautiful day it was, and then bam!" He cried harder. "I was skipping along to you. But now I don't feel like skipping, Kahlan. Not anymore... She killed my skipping happiness." He cried louder. "How could she be so mean?"

"Shh... Shhh," Kahlan's eyes were on the door, still thinking about how she'd just slapped Cara. "I know... I know."

**Deleted Scene 4**

It was night, and now Kahlan was in her room naked, in bed, and pressed beneath Cara's equally naked form. After they had hastily discarded their clothes, she had repeatedly told Cara just how beautiful that form, Cara's form, was to her.

Cara wanted to take her, but Kahlan remained still.

"You're nervous?" Cara asked, green eyes blazing into her blue ones. "And a little too excited, am I right?"

"I've never been with a woman in this way...and... Yes," she sighed.

Cara knew exactly what to do. She looked to her right; she had seen it around here earlier. Ah, there it was. She removed herself from Kahlan, and Kahlan whimpered as Cara walked to the other side of the room. Kahlan could not help but eye Cara's ass. What a strong and firm ass it was.

"Got it," Cara said, coming back to lay atop Kahlan. Kahlan moaned at the sensation of flesh against flesh, milky soft skin against milky soft skin. "Look at this," said Cara, holding up a square object to Kahlan's face. Kahlan did, and saw that it was a small painting of Richard. A gift from Richard himself, she had kept it on a dresser near her other cherished gifts. Just staring at the image, though, made Kahlan relax, no longer overtaken by the excitement of Cara's touch. "Did the trick?" asked Cara, eyeing her seductively. Cara had listened to Richard, after all, and knew that the sight of Richard's face would squelch any arousal left in the brunette.

"Did the trick indeed," Kahlan said in a calm demeanor. She was finally able to focus again, and sat up slightly to suck at Cara's throat. "But you'd better take me, and take me now," she grinned, "before the lust takes hold again."

Cara smiled, and threw the painting over her arm. Not even hesitating, she took Kahlan.

"Ahhh," Kahlan moved slowly against the pressure. "That feels so..."

"...Good," Cara finished.

Lying fully back, Kahlan wiggled slowly to help assist Cara's exploration.

"It doesn't seem you're nervous anymore," grinned Cara, stopping to let her eyes roam all over Kahlan. "Just look at that wondrous body," she breathed huskily.

Kahlan was both embarrassed and turned on. She bit down on her own lip, trying not to cry at the feeling...that amazing feeling.

Cara pressed kisses to her collarbone. "I wasn't sure if this would ever happen, but I'm so damn glad it did, Kahlan." She licked the side of Kahlan's face.

Kahlan panted loudly, and whispered, "I know we shouldn't be doing this, but, Cara... Ahhhhhh!"

Cara had now pressed her harder. "Gotta keep your voice down, my love."

"My love?" thought Kahlan. Cara had just called her "My love." That simple endearment sent shivers down her spine. How she wanted Cara to love her, all of her, and she had never realized any of this before now.

They heard sudden sounds at the door, but didn't bother to turn toward it; they just kept focusing on each other...and the pleasure.

"You heard something?" Kahlan breathed, moving her hips up and down, back and forth against Cara's pressure.

"Does it matter?" Cara used her free hand to graze the brunette's chest.

Hours later, Cara and Kahlan lay side by side in bed, panting. Kahlan moved closer to the blond so that she was now against her chest. "I feel damn good," Kahlan laughed.

Cara looked down at her, and reached to pull the brunette fully on top of her. "Must be true...if it has the Mother Confessor cursing up a storm these days."

Kahlan touched a playful hand to the Mord-Sith's nose, correcting her, "Cursing up a storm this night. This particular night."

Cara chuckled. "You have quite the stamina, you know that? Even if we did have to stop every now and then for fear of you confessing me." She hugged Kahlan close to her body.

"Well, I am the Mother Confessor," she teased. "And if I remember correctly, your stamina isn't something to jest about either."

"Shhh. I'm not supposed to say this, but it's because I'm Mord-Sith," Cara whispered against her ear.

"Well...big, bad Mord-Sith...your secret's safe with me," Kahlan spoke softly, running a hand along the side of Cara's face.

They giggled for a moment, and then, as if pulled even further into their own little world, engaged in a long, passionate kiss.

**Behind the Scenes 5, the final behind the scene**

It was midnight, and Zedd had burst into Shota's dwelling to find the witch-woman laughing while staring into a big pot of liquid near some bricks. She was either watching/reliving some of the events of her latest spell, or she was simply loony. Whichever the case, Zedd did not care. He knew she was behind the Spell of Indulgence cast upon him and his friends. "Cut it out. Now, Shota."

Shota, long, auburn hair trailing past her shoulders, brown eyes the shape of almonds and big, stared at Zedd with a smile on her face. "Zeddicus, I've been waiting for you."

Zedd moved closer to the woman. "Why have you done this to me and my friends?... And don't even bother denying it. There's only two people close enough around these parts with the ability to perform such a spell. And since I didn't -

"I was bored," she huffed. She then eyed Zedd up and down. "And I wanted to see you again." She moved even closer to Zedd, so that they were now only an inch apart. "What better way to get you here?"

Zedd frowned. "Undo the spell... I would myself, but we both know that a spell of this magnitude takes days for the one who did not summon it to break it." Zedd sighed. "And another day of this insanity is not something we can take... It's destroying lives already, as Kahlan even thinks me a panty thief, and -"

Shota was now laughing. Zedd frowned even harder. "If you want me to lift the spell, Zeddicus," she nearly purred, "then you will have to give me something in return." She closed the distance between them, using a finger to glide up his arm.

Cautiously, Zedd asked, "What?"

Shota looked over her shoulder, and clapped.

Suddenly, a bright light shone down on a bed in the far left corner of the dwelling, rose petals on and surrounding it. Shota then looked back up at Zedd, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Zedd gulped. The things he would do for his loved ones, he thought.

**Deleted Scene 5, the final deletion**

It had been weeks since Richard, Kahlan, Zedd and Cara had been inflicted with the Spell of Indulgence, and Kahlan was now Richard's wife. They had decided to stay in Aydindril a bit longer, and it was a nice day, just as it had been the day she had decided to fight the obsession. She hadn't been able to sufficiently fight her Cara obsession, however. The woman had bedded and used her. Wait… Used? Had it only been about lust? No, she knew it had been more than that. But Cara usually avoided her these days, and it hurt. But at least she knew the stubborn Mord-Sith was hurt just as much; she could see it in the other woman's eyes whenever they looked at each other. She had gone through with marrying Richard mostly to hurt Cara, and otherwise out of duty and whatever remaining love she had for the Seeker. And now she sat on her Confessor's throne, as some of the Home Guard brought in a scrawny, frightened man to kneel before her.

One Home Guard soldier explained. "He is said to sneak into women's windows at night and steal their panties, Mother Confessor, surely a most sorted fellow who -

Kahlan stood, laughing bitterly. "That's all? That's all this man has done? Then by the spirits, give him a badge of honor and send him on his way." She started to walk off.

"But, Mother Confessor," the Home Guard soldier looked shocked, right along with all his fellow Home Guard soldiers. And the scrawny man's mouth was wide open in disbelief.

Kahlan turned back to them. "Soldier, have you ever had the pleasure of having your panties stolen by an incredibly gorgeous blonde?"

The Home Guard soldier blinked. Then blinked again. Surely, the Mother Confessor knew he did not wear panties. And the "pleasure" would depend on whether he liked wearing panties and just how good-looking the blonde was. Blond? He hoped the Mother Confessor was referring to a woman. He wished he could see the way the word was spelled to be sure. He sighed. He most certainly did not wear panties. He was a man, after all. Big and strong. He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. Although...there was that one time... "No, Mother Confessor," he shook his head.

Kahlan glanced him up and down. "No, I didn't think so."

She then left them all to stare after her. Confused. And quite certain that the Mother Confessor had lost her spirits-loving mind.


End file.
